


Страдания по трости

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [11]
Category: Assorti
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dramedy, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Past Tense, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Мандерли и ДРАМА.
Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133789
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Страдания по трости

Мандерли всегда устраивал истерики с размахом. Вот и сейчас он самозабвенно рыдал, хлюпая носом, и периодически вытирал катящиеся по щекам слезы носовым платком. Гарден же молча ждал, пока накал страстей утихнет и можно будет спросить о причине его слез.

Хотя с учетом любви младшенького к патетике и драме — причем это слово можно было в отношении Мандерли произносить с придыханием — и природной шкодливости, Гарден догадывался, что тот опять влез на запретную территорию.

— И что на этот раз? — спросил Гарден в перерыве между рыданиями. Голова уже начинала побаливать от громких завываний.

— Кошмар! — заявил Мандерли, прижимая руку ко лбу. У него этот жест получался красиво, но чересчур пафосно. — Моя жизнь окончена!

— Не может же все быть настолько плохо, — примирительно произнес Гарден и улыбнулся, протягивая брату салфетки, поскольку платок вымок насквозь.

— Может! — Мандерли шумно высморкался и вытер тщательно нос. — Мне теперь не жить. Ронднуар обязательно выгонит меня на улицу, и я закончу свою жизнь под мостом в компании крыс и бомжей.

Гарден прикрыл глаза и посчитал до десяти.

— Не драматизируй, — сказал он. — В чем дело? Разбил вазу из дедушкиной коллекции? Бегал по клумбам? Доставал горничных?

— Хуже! Я сломал трость Ронднуара!

В кабинете было как обычно полутемно, несмотря на солнечный полдень. Гарден сидел в кресле перед столом главы рода и напряженно ждал вердикта.

Ронднуар вертел в руках обломки трости. Та уже не подлежала восстановлению — Мандерли хорошо постарался. Возникало ощущение, что он сломал ее не случайно, а намеренно, еще и потанцевал на щепках.

— Что ж, — наконец Ронднуар отложил трость и поднял на Гардена бесстрастный взгляд. — Такое поведение, несомненно, заслуживает наказания, не так ли?

— Согласен, — Гарден сжал пальцы на подлокотниках кресла.

По голосу нельзя было сказать, что Ронднуар зол. Но Гарден знал, что трости были его страстью, и в его коллекции уже имелся с десяток повседневных и сколько-то для парадных выходов. И потеря одного из экспонатов коллекции его, мягко говоря, не обрадовала.

— Что ж, — Ронднуар усмехнулся, — эта определенно не была моей любимой. Так что… как там выразился Мандерли? Закончить жизнь под мостом с крысами?

— И бомжами, — Гарден немного выдохнул.

— Думаю, что отпрыска рода Ферреро определенно не должна постичь такая судьба. Даже из-за сломанной трости… скажем, восемнадцатого века, — Ронднуар откинулся в кресле и сложил руки перед собой замком. Он хитро улыбался, будто говоря сам с собой. — Очень дорогая антикварная трость, которую я планировал выгодно продать коллекционеру. Очень обидно, что такая сделка расстроилась, верно? — он вновь посмотрел на Гардена.

— Весьма прискорбно, должен отметить, — Гарден принял игру.

— Мандерли придется очень постараться, чтобы исправить свою оплошность, — Ронднуар призадумался, а затем хмыкнул. — Полагаю, у него слишком много свободного времени, и ему не помешает потратить его на помощь в конюшне.

Гарден коварно улыбнулся.

— Несомненно.

— Давай, не томи, — Мандерли прикрыл глаза. — Ронднуар уже меня выгоняет, да? Мне можно хотя бы взять с собой теплое одеяло и подушку?

— Успокойся, никто тебя никуда не выгонит, — Гарден был невозмутим, смотря на брата. — Но он сказал мне, что эта трость была очень редкая и дорогая. И имела большое значение в жизни одного из представителей рода Ферреро.

— Правда? — Мандерли весь подобрался. Гарден же выдержал паузу и кивнул.

— Именно. Поэтому с завтрашнего дня ты будешь помогать конюхам и ухаживать за лошадьми. 

Мандерли горестно застонал, падая на постель.


End file.
